Dora Explores Silent Hill
by ArtisticDaze
Summary: Dora explores Silent Hill, when all of a sudden she is on the run from a very sexual predator. Will Dora escape? or will Pyramid find her?
1. Chapter 1 Dora Explores

"Hola" Dora said cheerfully. "Today, we are going on an adventure, we are going to explore a new and exciting place filled with sunshine and rainbows!" and with a smile on her face the happy little Mexican seven year old girl danced her way down a street past a rusted blood stained sign that read, "Welcome to Silent Hill." Dora began to find it getting darker outside. So she turned center stage and said, "Hey Amigos, do you know what could help me see better in this dark fog?" "..." a long drawn out silence from nowhere hit's the ears of the seven year old Mexican girl, "A flashlight?" She said, screaming into the nothingness before her. "Why that's a great idea!" she said. "Well in order to get my flashlight, I need you to say backpack, will you say backpack?" "..." again a long silence was observed, as the seven year old Mexican girl seemed more and more schizophrenic. "That's fantastic" she cheerfully exclaimed, "say it with me" "backpack!" she said, "...!"the silence replied, "backpack!" she said, "...!" the silence replied. Suddenly her backpack began to magically undo itself, but not before her backpack sang a really obnoxious song about how fantastic is is to be a backpack and how nice it feels to have somebody undo your zipper. A flashlight emerges from the seven year old Mexican girls obnoxious backpack and landed in her hand. She quickly turned it on. Standing before her was an 8 foot tall sex god, he was very handsome. The light from her flashlight sent waves of light up the bloody cloth covering his legs and waist, and gradually up to his tight muscular pale washboard abs, the abs were covered in blood, sweat, seamen and scars. The veins on his solid rock hard abs stood out in a strange blue color, his arms were equally as impressive, his biceps where much bigger than the seven year old Mexican girl's head, and had the same rugged solid definition as the glistening abdominal wall before her, his hands were massive, he looked extremely strong, and both his arms connected to nicely rounded muscular shoulders. Between his shoulders, were solid fleshy pectorals, and above them was a very strange metal helmet in a pyramid-like shape. This made him very anonymous, mysterious, and sexy. It was Pyramid Head of coarse, and although is facial expression is impossible to determine, as he looked down at the small fragile little Mexican girl, the monstrous phallus under his bloody cloth began to tingle with excitement. "Are you a new friend?" Dora asked, as the tall sex beast began to edge towards her slightly, just then she got a glimpse of his tall rusty blade, which had been behind him, he let out a sinister groan. "Maybe not." Dora said as she turned to run, Dora ran as fast as her legs would go and as she entered a large empty building, she stopped dead center and said, "Hola Amigos, will you help me hide from that freakishly tall and unbelievably muscular, blood covered man with a funny helmet?" "...!" the silence replied, "That's great! but it doesn't look like there is anywhere to hide, this building is pretty empty and it doesn't have anything to hide behind." just then Dora got a brilliant ideal."Maybe if I pretend to be a estatua then the big scary man might not find me, estatua is Spanish for statue? Do you want to pretend to be a estatua with me?" "...!" a long silence was observed, "That's great!" Dora yelled in excitement. "Now stand on one foot like me, stick the other foot in the air behind you like this, and use your arms to balance." Dora said, as she placed herself in the most stereotypical statue position, as if she was a naked angle on a fountain. "You all look like very convincing statues." she said, staring off into the void in front of her as if somebody else was there. Just then the rusty doors of the building slid further open, it was Pyramid Head, and he wanted Mexican. He edged his way closer and closer to Dora who was pretending to be a statue, Dora tried not to move, she didn't want to give herself away. Dora was getting very nervous and very sweaty, he was getting even more closer, as he came further into the light she could see the bloody cloth that had kept him modest was now gone, and as he got even closer she felt as if she was about to faint, for between Pyramid's rugged muscular legs was a rock solid thick penis, oozing with pre-cum. It was at least 17 inches long if not more, and it was thicker than one of her legs, she wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her or rape her at first, but after seeing what this sex god was packing, she realized that the rape would kill her. She quickly changed her thoughts back to being a statue, she could not get caught, her seven year old Mexican life depended on it. Dora had always been an explorer, but she was not ready to be explored herself, especially by somebody Pyramid's size. "estatua, estatua!" Dora thought to herself, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Dora The Statue

Dora the statue Chapter 2

The seven year-old Mexican girl was doing a great job being a statue, but just as the tall virile sex god was about to turn away, the winds of Silent Hill blew down some dusty ash stuff that had been leaning precariously close to the edge of one of the rafters. The dust drifted down ever so slowly, almost like an ominous cloud moving slowly towards you like molasses. Just as the small draft from the town that blew in from the rusty doors seemed to blow the chunk of ash out of Dora's way, an updraft from a floor vent blew the ash back up and the dust landed perfectly on Dora's seven year-old Mexican nose. "Aaaaa, Aaaaa Aaaaa CHEWWWWWW!" roared Dora , as the ash she unleashed a monstrous sneeze. Pyramid turned around to look. "Oh no Amigos, looks like I am in trouble." Said she.

Pyramid knew Dora's tiny pink vagina would be tightest he'd ever have, he was also aware that because of her age, that he could pound her vagina for another good 5 years before he'd have to use a condom. Pyramid reached his muscular arm out and picked up Dora, his muscular hand wrapped itself around her waist, and he and lifted her off the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, as tears rolled down her seven year-old Mexican eyes, she was frightened, and tried hitting the large muscular glistening hand that held her up, but it was no good. Pyramid then slowly made his way out of the building, still holding Dora with his one hand. "Where are you taking me?" she exclaimed! Pyramid let out a deep groan with his sexy voice from his big muscular throat, as if to reply to her. Dora turned to look at the abyss that was beside her. "Amigos Dora is in big trouble…" she frowned and continued talking to the invisibility next to her. "Do you want to help Dora realize how hopeless it is?" "…" the silence replied to her question. With an unenthusiastic voice Dora said, "That's great! Say 'hopeless' with me." "…" the silence replied. Dora then stayed silent on the rest of the trip, Pyramid carried her through the thick fog, His hands gripping her enough that she could see the power Pyramid possessed, but not enough to hurt her. "I really wish I knew where you are taking me Mr. Big Scary Man With Funny Helmet!" she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 Dora Escapes Silent Hill High

Pyramid carried the Dora for what seemed like ages through the dark thick fog of Silent Hill. She was tired from trying to fight and struggle with the well hung sex god. She felt her eyes closing… with each and every breath she got more and more weak, but with each sinister sound that wailed out of the fog she jolted enough that her eyes would open slightly, catching a glimpse of Pyramid's massive throbbing dick, but as the sounds grew distant she felt her eye lids getting heavy again. She let out a yawn, and pyramid looked down at the exhausted 7 year old Mexican girl, Although you could not tell from looking at him, he was smiling under his massive head-gear. He kept holding on to her, his dick oozing with pre-cum, and the two disappeared into the fog.

When Dora woke up, she found herself in a rather dull and grey looking room, it was filled with desks, and books, at the front of the room was a large chalkboard, and the light of dawn began to flood into the grate covered windows.

"Hola amigos!" Dora shouted into the empty room. "Could you tell me where I am? I need your help, say MAP with me… ready… MAP!" a long silent pause filled the room as the silence replied. "MAP!" she said. Soon a rolled up map from a pocket in her backpack floated into her hands as she unrolled it… the map then told Dora where she was, she was in Silent Hill High School in one of the 2nd floor classrooms, she then figured out a way to get back outside, first she had to head down the hall towards the stairs, then past the cafeteria towards the gym, once near the gym doors she had to make a left. The seven year old Mexican girl collected herself, and did exactly what she planned. She made it down the hall and down the stairs, past the cafeteria just fine, when she heard a loud siren from outside, the sound pierced so loudly that she could swear she felt the building shake. She glanced behind her, only to see the lockers rust up one by one, getting closer and closer to her, a terrible fog rolled town the staircase she had been on no more than a minute ago. She knew this would not be good. She ran as fast as she could to the exit. By the time she reached the doors of Silent Hill High they were already rusted shut, and the fog had now reached her ankles. "Oh NO!" she cried. She went back into the main hallway. And looked back at the staircase where she had just been, where she saw this oddly contortioned monster, no face, and limbs in all the wrong places, covered in barbed wire, and secreting what seemed like a very dangerous acid. It was coming for her. She did a 180 and started banning on the gym doors, "Help me!" she screamed. The monster was edging closer and closer, Dora having given up on opening the gym doors began cowering in a corner watching this ugly unholy beast make his way toward her,

It was no use, she thought to herself. Her weak 7 year old Mexican girl arms were no match for the large rusty gym doors, nor did she have a chance in hell at opening the Main doors. She was fucked, in all sense of the word. Tears streamed down her face as she cowered next to the gym doors. The thing was now about 10 yards away from her and getting closer, the smell was very bad, and drops of acid from the beast were now flying towards her legs which she was using to shield her body, the acid burned holes in her orange shorts. She closed her eyes, thinking the worst was about to happen, when she heard a large smash and felt a liquid splash all over her body… "Am I dead?" she thought to herself. She gathered up the courage to open an eye, after all she's an explorer, she should be brave right? As her eyes opened she realised she was covered in blood and flesh, but not her own. Her eyes trailed down her body and onto the equally messy floor, and then up a familiar set of strong bulging muscular calves, as her eyes adjusted back to the dark hallway, she saw Pyramid, with his blade still in the mess of blood and flesh that was the ugly conditioning monster. She glanced behind her to see that Pyramid had emerged from the gym doors just in time. It was a bit of a close call, but there he was, and he quite possibly saved her life. "Did you hear me scream?" Dora asked Pyramid. His helmet bobbed up and down as if he were trying to tell her something along the lines of "Yes my princess, I heard your cry of help and I came to save you" but instead all that came out of him was a nod and a loud and sinister groan. As Pyramid did this he pulled his sword out of the dead unrecognizable mess and placed it back behind him. Pyramid then picked up Dora, she didn't even have a chance to flea, she was cornered anyway and still reeling in shock, covered in mild burns and scratches, and some strange creature's body parts. He then carried her into the Gym, Once inside, he but Dora back down, and pointed to the ground as if to say "stay here." He then went on to brutally slay a few more ugly and deformed creatures that were near by. Dora did as she was told, mostly because she did not want to be alone. Pyramid walked back towards her, drenched in blood and then gave Dora a piggy-back ride. Pyramids strong muscular arms opened the front doors of Silent Hill High like a hot knife through butter. Once outside in the black dark fog Dora turned to the silence next to her and said, "Amigo's if this is High School, then I never want to grow up." She held on to pyramid tightly, her arms around his neck; she was paying close attention to his sword, because it was by her. For some reason, she was starting to trust him… Even if he was going to rape her, at least he was keeping her safe. Dora asked again, "Where are you taking me strangely large and strong man with funny helmet?" Pyramid then reached down and began to touch himself. And then groaned as if to say, "You know where we are going 7 year old Mexican girl, you know exactly where we are going, and you are going to like it." Once again the two disappeared into the dark murky fog of Silent Hill.


End file.
